


Рождество - просто вздор

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Scrooge (Movie 1951)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главная причина, почему Скрудж ненавидит Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество - просто вздор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Is A Humbug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291113) by [Darklady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- Мистер Скрудж? - высокий человек лет без малого тридцати на вид, с наброшенным на широкие плечи платком, вздрогнув, шагнул из холодного кабинета в совсем уж ледяную главную контору.  
Декабрь в этом году выдался суровым, и с каждой неделей мороз только крепчал. Все работники уже давно разбежались по тёплым домам под предлогом близящегося Сочельника, и лишь двое владельцев компании задержались допоздна, разбираясь с делами.  
Марли подошёл к столу, взялся руками в полуперчатках за сутулые плечи своего партнёра.  
\- Работаешь до последнего? Я думал, ты уже в пабе сидишь.  
Его белокурый собеседник вновь обмакнул перо в чернильницу. Черкнул на бумаге ещё несколько чисел, прежде чем закрыть тяжёлую счётную книгу.  
\- Правда, мистер Марли? - Скрудж отодвинул табурет и улыбнулся - улыбкой куда белоснежнее, чем свежий снег за окном. - Что у меня там могут быть за более интересные дела, чем здесь?  
Марли наклонился к нему, прижался щекой к светлым завиткам волос.  
\- Я думал, главное дело в этот праздник - забота о ближних своих. Разве не этому нас учат рождественские проповеди?  
\- Действительно, - в голосе Скруджа было достаточно тепла, чтобы согреть промёрзшую комнату. - Я даже знаю подходящего ближнего.  
Он потянулся губами к партнёру, и некоторое время ничто больше не прерывало тишину.  
Добрая четверть часа прошла, прежде чем Марли подался назад.  
\- Тебе нужно идти. У тебя есть кое-какие обязанности.  
\- Я знаю, - Скрудж поправил лацканы и принялся застёгивать пуговицы тяжёлого пальто - куда менее увлекательное занятие, чем то, которым только что были заняты его пальцы.  
\- Береги себя, - прошептал Марли.  
Скрудж прикусил губу.  
\- Ты уверен, что не можешь пойти со мной?  
\- Совершенно, мистер Скрудж, - голос Марли был доброжелательным. Почти весёлым. Его обычный тон для общения с коллегами. Только Скрудж мог уловить тщательно скрываемую горечь в его голосе. - Не думаю, что твой шурин обрадовался бы чужаку на семейном вечере.  
\- Но это праздник всеобщего гостеприимства, - Скрудж покачал головой. - Он должен бы обрадоваться тебе. Ты мой партнёр.  
\- И если бы он знал правду, то был бы рад мне ещё меньше.  
Скрудж подался вперёд - со смирением и надеждой.  
\- Вечер будет просто кошмарным без тебя.  
\- Он будет ещё более кошмарным со мной, - Марли мягко усадил его обратно на стул. - Поверь мне, - он поднёс руку Скруджа к губам, нежно целуя кончики бледных пальцев. - Я не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось платить за свой выбор потерей семьи, как пришлось мне.  
Он прижал его руку к щеке - и с внезапной решительностью отпустил её.  
\- Иди домой, Эбенезер Скрудж. Выпей. Съешь пудинг с изюмом. Потанцуй с той глупенькой девушкой, как её - Флора? Я рад и тому, что, когда праздник закончится, ты вернёшься ко мне.  
\- Марли. Джейкоб, - встав, Скрудж прижался к своему непреклонному партнёру.  
Марли шагнул назад, отвернулся.  
\- Рождество предназначено для них, мистер Скрудж. Не для таких, как мы.  
Скрудж почувствовал, как каменеет его лицо. Опустил веки, чтобы спрятать навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы горечи.  
\- Значит, мистер Марли, Рождество - просто-напросто вздор.


End file.
